bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryukou
Talk Archive *Archive Page One *Archive Page Two Bakugan Trade - Update Hey Keith, Hope it's okay that I can still call you that - makes it easier for me. I wanted to know what would be a good time to discuss our trade. I know that I've been busy for a long time and I'm assuming you have been as well but I have a job now and money to be able to cover shipping costs. If you want to set a time for chat, let me know so that way, I can tell you whether I can make that time or not. Remember, Eastern US time for me.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:24, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Keith, All right - let me see if I can get Skype working although if it has video feed - I will disguise myself but I would like to get this settled finally. Also, if you want to see what I have - there is a picture on my profile page about what have, minus the BakuMarvel and possibly a few others like Aquos Radizen.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:29, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Or, I guess I will try the B-Daman forums - I can never get Skype working sadly.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:36, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Ugh, maybe it would be better if we just talked here - easier for me and at least, I know how it works. Sorry for the frequent messages.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:40, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Keith, All right - next time I have an available moment. I will take a look again and what I have and I will send you another list as soon as possible. Just found out somebody stole my first bike from a house we were planning to move into when our house is lifted and that's just today. So, I'll get in touch whenever I can but I promise that it will be soon.Zachattack31 (talk) 01:48, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Keith, Aww Man - I wanted Kachia Gell to smash. If you have read my fan-fiction - I made Kachia Gell into a Hulk type character who says Kachia Gell Smash Little Bug - that thing. But okay, no problem at all - I'll try to get the list to you tomorrow - 14 hour work day for me today.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:42, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Keith, Sorry about the delay - was busu with work related issues the past couple of days as well as family things. I will make a list of what I have that is anime accurate or what's unique and I'll try to get that to you this afternoon or this evening my time. And I will also look at your list again and see what I would like from your list as well. Sorry again.Zachattack31 (talk) 13:55, June 25, 2015 (UTC) List Update Hey Keith, Okay, I took a look at what I have - I can't find my extra stash of Bakugan aside from ones that I set aside that are anime accurate. So, I have all the ones you listed from that image (minus Twin Destructor - I have to find it) but I also have Balista, Spatterix and all the Marvel ones minus the Ventus Iron Man (which is broken and I don't want to send you a broken Bakugan) and Captain America. I might have a Darkus Kodokor but again, have to find my stash. But really, that's all I got - unless you wanted the Mobile Assaults, Battle Suits and Mechtogan I have. I believe I do have Pyrus Stronk since he came with Spatterix when I bought him - have to find him as the rest. I also noticed in that picture, I missed a few that I do have anime accurate stuff for like Pyrus Bolcanon and Gold Hyper Pulsor, Subterra Vertexx and the BakuNano that Taylean uses - Hammermor I think it's called. Other than the Battle Suits like Darkus Doomtronic and Pyrus Combustoid - I don't have much else. If you want to know what I'm interested in - I'd say from the list you gave me, I would want the following: Haos Shield Leoness, Subterra Hagger Doguma (I don't care of variations - you can pick which one), Aquos Saint Aquas, Aquos Dive Fujoe, Ventus Van Falco and possibly, Aquos Sea Slug. In terms of a future list, you don't want to know but I'll wait to see what you get in the future in case of any changes.Zachattack31 (talk) 18:24, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Keith, Just so you know - I know I have Twin Destructor and a Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid but my room is so messed up right now that I'm trying to remember where I placed them but they are yours as well. I also don't have any Spider Man - I guess I forgot to bring that up. The Ventus Iron Man - to explain the broken part. He does open normal but his base is stuck so it's like he is learning up. But that's okay with me for the Kachia Gell if you want it like it is. Don't know if I have a Mystic Chancer but I will look for it along with Kodokor. Also, I do have Aquos Balista - it's sitting right next to me so no worries there. Now, I made a short list since I didn't know what "exchange rate" you wanted for everything I had.but I'll go ahead and edit the list if you want me to. And I'll send you a list of what other BakuTech I am interested in. I actually want to complete the BakuTech sets I have used for my fan fiction first but I'll add Gravi Norm as well. Let me do a bit of editing and I'll send you a want list soon.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:20, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Keith, Okay, Seis Tavanel for all 4 BakuNano. Just so you know, I'm not big on like special parts or anything - I want them just to have them and so I can have all the BakuTech Bakugan I used in my fanfiction and whom I plan to use in my sequel fanfiction I'm writing now.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:07, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Keith, I'm okay if you want to trade the Seis Tavanel for Haos Tremblar but I don't want that Sechs Tavanel you have. There's nothing wrong with it but I just want a regular one - it looks weird to me with all those different colored parts. Also, when you were offering the Seis Tavanel - I thought I could choose which one for the four BakuNano - I didn't know that Seis Tavanel was separate from the other one. And all right, August sounds like a good time - let's hope you get some more neat stuff in by then that I may like and hopefully, I'll find my other items as well.Zachattack31 (talk) 12:39, June 27, 2015 (UTC) About Hydranoid Before the Hydranoid was of Masquerade, and now he is of Alice Gehabich (Masquerade's counterpart). But actually Hydranoid was Doom Being in the past as his former master Masquerade is too, the Masquerade, the Reaper, the Laserman, the Silent Naga, the Hybrid Gatekeepers and some others are still the Doom Beings. Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento (talk) 19:19, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I don't know I don't know exactly there is or not this way to obtain this Darkus Hydranoid in the real life, but I know about I separating the Hydranoid from the team of the Battle Brawlers. Battle Brawlers: 1 - Dan Kuso Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid 2 - Runo Misaki Guardian Bakugan: Haos Blade Tigrerra 3 - Marucho Marukura Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Preyas 4 - Julie Makimoto Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Hammer Gorem 5 - Shun Kazami Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Storm Skyress This is it, the eleven characters, they are the six brawlers and their five Guardian Bakugan, they are Dan Kuso, Fusion Dragonoid, Runo Misaki, Blade Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Julie Makimoto, Hammer Gorem, Shun Kazami, Storm Skyress and Alice Gehabich, I know Masquerade is Alice's counterpart, you know, I don't want any trouble with anyone, I was actually learning the lesson about "don't edit any others' pages without their permission", please don't block me, don't block me! Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento (talk) 16:08, June 30, 2015 (UTC)